


Shotgun

by iwillnotbecaged



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bucky ended up in the backseat of that VW Beetle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partly by [this post](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com/post/144046566491/feredir-free-them-i-have-so-many-unanswered)

“Shotgun,” Sam called as they approached the ridiculous getaway car Steve had procured. No way was he going to squeeze himself into the backseat of that contraption.

Bucky and Steve were immediately on high alert (well, higher alert), heads swivelling, eyes scanning the rooftops.

“Where?” Steve asked, slipping into his captain-voice.

Sam realized his mistake. “No, not an actual shotgun. It’s just what you say to claim the front seat. It’s a kind of game that comes from some Old West thing, or something.”

“Oh, like in _Stagecoach._ ” Steve looked over at Bucky hopefully, but Bucky was still scanning the surrounding buildings. Steve smoothed out his features, mask back in place.

“Sure,” Sam agreed, pulling open the passenger side door and sliding the seat forward. “But wherever it came from, it means I get the front seat. So climb on in, Barnes.”

Bucky looked at the open door, then back at Sam. “I’m not sitting there.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I won’t fit.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sure you will. I bet you’ve got plenty of experience squeezing yourself into tight spaces.”

“Sam—” 

He cut Steve off before he could continue. “I called it, fair and square. We can keep arguing about it, or he can get in so we can actually get out of here, meet up with Sharon, and make it to the rendezvous with Clint.”

Steve looked pleadingly at Bucky. “Buck…”

“Fine.” Bucky squeezed himself through the door and into the backseat, trying to arrange himself so that he’s knees weren’t in his throat.

Sam leaned in and slammed the front seat back into position. “Comfy?”

“I hate you.”

Sam slid into the front seat and buckled his seatbelt. “Uh huh. And which one of us has recently grabbed the other one by the face and thrown him across a room?”

Silence from the backseat. 

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
